1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for compensating a transmitter distortion.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication devices typically comprise a transmitter and a receiver.
The transmitter and the receiver are typically not perfect due, for example, to process variation during their manufacturing.
Distortions (due for example to RF imperfections of RF transmitters and/or RF receivers) may be compensated by using external equipment for measuring and computing the compensation values for the transmitter and/or receiver. External equipments are however inconvenient, as they are not necessarily easily available to the user of the telecommunication device embedding the RF transmitter and RF receiver. In addition, long data transfers between the telecommunication device (for example a mobile phone) and the external equipments may be required. In practice such distortions compensations are often configured in a factory when manufacturing a telecommunication device.
It has been proposed to introduce a measurement receiver (distinct from the aforementioned regular receiver) in certain wireless transmitters in order to perform some measurements on the signal that the transmitter is to radiate.
Signals are often represented by in-phase and quadrature components (hereafter referred to as IQ). The transmitter and/or the receiver may introduce IQ gain and phase distortions, which are not desirable.